


Content

by cherrypinup



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom gets wet. Sean warms him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

I slam the door behind me, locking it in place in the hopes of keeping out the pranksters and getting a moment's peace. A voice from behind makes me jump.

"What happened to you?"

Ah, great. I was hoping there was no one in this trailer. It's rarely used, as it's the farthest from where we're filming. Oh well, it's just Bean. He'll have to deal with me, drips, foul mood and all.

"Nothing new. I'm just the latest to fall victim to Orlando and Viggo's prank battles. We've got to find a way to stay out of the line of fire around those two. Not sure what they were going at it about this time, but I ended up in the fucking water in front of the gate."

"Jesus! It's 10 degrees out there! Not that cold, but the water's got to be freezing!" he says while throwing off his lap blanket and rising from the only piece of furniture in the trailer, a low couch.

"I've got it." I push off his helpful hands and, shivering, attempt to undo the contraption that Merry's costume has become. "All right, all right. Help?"

Sean is quick and efficient, and just snorts when I attempt to keep my shorts on, slipping them down my legs and off with the rest. He gets a towel to wrap around my waist with a shake of his head and directs me to the couch and his blanket. He moves a book out of the way and plops himself down next to me, tucking the blanket in closer about my shivering shoulders. The chattering of my teeth is really loud in the quiet of the small room.

"Come here, silly hobbit," he says.

My shivering increases when he lifts the blanket as he scoots in underneath it to hold me. Time seems a bit slowed down and I didn't notice him removing his shirt, but he's all warm skin and chest hair. He's lifted me up to sit sideways in his lap and is wrapped around me. Feels good.

I don't know how long we sit with him rubbing my back and shoulders, but I find myself starting to doze and I think that I must be dreaming. There is no way that I'm sitting, effectively being snuggled, in the arms of Sean Bean. The famous Sean Bean that I'd practically grown up watching on the telly. Yeah, must be dreaming. Or not.

His hands stopped moving when I wriggled closer. I'm now twisted at the waist. I've got one arm wrapped under his, around his back, and the other up around his neck. My forehead is resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder and we're chest to chest. It feels so good here that I have to suppress a moan. His arms have tensed up but he's still holding me lightly.

"Feeling warmer?" he asks, and I flush a bit.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." I attempt to untangle myself and he pulls me closer.

"Stay put for a while," he says.

My mouth landed on his neck when he pulled me in. If I open it to respond, I'm going to lick him. I just know it. Instead I sigh, breathing out through my nose, and he shivers. Well, that was an interesting response. I move up a bit, so there's some space between my mouth and his neck, and breathe out of my mouth. This time he clutches my back a bit tighter. Oh, yeah. I move back in and plant a light kiss on his pulse-point, noticing how it starts to race when my lips linger.

"Dominic."

"Yeah?" I whisper against him.

He groans and pulls me away to look at me. His eyes search mine for a bit and his face screws up adorably in thought. Until now, I haven't really thought about what's happening. As I look at him, I wonder how long I've wanted to kiss him. Is this a new thing? I can't remember a time that I didn't want to know what he tasted like.

I pull away from the hand holding me back and lightly touch his lips with mine. We sit there for an awkward moment before he returns the pressure. It's only momentary, and he pulls back again, licking over his dry lips.

"Dominic?"

"Dom." I smile at him.

He nods and smiles back. Licking his lips again, he leans forward and kisses me lightly. It feels weird to be kissing someone while they're smiling. Most of the kisses I've shared have been intense or quick, always a means to an end. This feels good all by itself. I start smiling myself and our lips lose contact. We grin at each other.

He lies back lengthwise on the couch and takes me with him, settling me on his chest with his arms around me. I feel warm and comfortable, except for the towel that's not quite covering everything. His pants feel rough against my thighs but not in a bad way. It's the towel, lumped in places, that's making me shift around.

He pulls me up and looks a question at me. I tug at the towel a bit and he laughs. Oh, what a nice sound. It makes me forget my discomfort and kiss his open mouth. My tongue snakes out to lick his lips and he groans a bit before sliding his tongue into my mouth. His hands travel down my back and while we kiss I feel him pulling and tugging at the annoyance. Before long he's got smoothed it out and tucked in around my waist, laying as a soft barrier between my skin and his pants.

"Thanks," I attempt to say around his tongue. He laughs.

I pull back and lick him on the tip of his nose, then cross my eyes at him. He raises both eyebrows in surprise and I feel the hands, which had been resting on my lower back, start gently kneading their way up. I know he's looking for a ticklish spot but I doubt he'll find it. There are only four spots on my body that are ticklish; my feet, behind my knees, inner thighs, and a very precise spot just below my shoulder blades. He'll never-

"Ahhhhh!" Oh, god he found it! "Nooooo! Stop, stop."

He gets an odd look on his face before smoothing one of his hands down onto my arse, squeezing me tight against him, and the other up to the back of my head, pulling me into another kiss. I feel him, hard against my leg, and it turns me on more than the playing did. I growl in to his mouth and spread my legs as far as the towel will allow. I growl again in frustration and pull back long enough to rip the offending cloth away, sliding to my knees on either side of his hips.

We both stop at that, breathing heavily and staring at each other. His eyes drop first. He licks his lips as his gaze moves slowly down, starting at my chest, over my belly and comes to rest at my cock. I'm watching his reaction carefully, waiting to see where he wants this to go.

He smiles again, his eyes soft, and runs the backs of his fingers up the fronts of my thighs. I shiver a bit, but not from cold, and wait to see what else he does.

"Come here," he says, reaching to run his fingers across my cheek.

The tenderness is not something I expected. It really catches me off guard, as does the feel of his scratchy Boromir pants, and I pull away. He puts his hands back on my thighs and looks at me expectantly. I smile, grateful that he's not upset, and lean back further so I can reach the opening of his pants. His smile grows wider and he folds his arms up behind his head, letting me go at the fastenings.

It's a bit frustrating, at first, and he laughs out loud when I accidentally tickle his belly while figuring out the unfamiliar clasp. He appears to be very sensitive there so I file that information away for later; could prove to be very useful when he's naked. Once I figure out the clasp, I climb off of him to pull them down. He lifts his hips for me but does little more to help.

I stand at the foot of the couch, after I've dropped his pants to the floor, and take in his entire naked body. He stretches and poses for me like a pin-up model, and the thought makes me laugh again. He stops posing and looks at me incredulously.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just funny to imagine the great Sean Bean posing as a pin-up. That was the thought that went through my head," I tell him mock-seriously.

"What's wrong with me, then? You don't think there are adoring girls all over the world that want to, er, not wank, you know - get on with me?" He stares at me for a moment and I wonder if he's really mad, then he busts out laughing again. "Get over here."

"You know, I never thought you'd be this much fun," I say, with an evil grin before pouncing on him.

He 'oomph's, then wraps his arms around me tightly and rolls until I'm underneath him. The couch is a bit rough against my back but it's not uncomfortable. I wiggle into a better position and lie back, opening myself up to whatever he wants.

He leans up over me and pushes his hips down so we grind together a bit. He stares down at me with that same soft smile, then leans in and ravishes my mouth. I groan. All this playing has turned me on more than I thought possible. Of course it could just be who I'm with. I don't know and at this point, I don't care.

I wrap my arms around his neck, grabbing a fistful of his wig, and my legs around his, planting my feet against the backs of his knees. In this position, I can't move but he can and does. He's rocking above me and I'm straining to push back against him. The way he's moving is driving me nuts. It's almost but not quite what I need, so I unlace my fingers from his hair and move my hands down to cup his arse.

He groans against my mouth and starts moving in rhythm to my hands squeezing his cheeks; then it's my turn to groan. I push my tongue into his mouth and we rub harder and harder against each other, our bodies made slippery with sweat.

I can feel my orgasm coming up fast. I slam my head back and Sean takes advantage by biting at my neck. I clench my fingers hard enough to bruise and squeeze my eyes so tight that there are little fireworks dancing around in my head. I'm gasping for breath when it comes over me like a wave, starting at the back of my neck, rolling up over my head and spreading throughout my whole body.

It takes a few moments for the buzzing in my head to quiet and I open my eyes. Sean is staring down at me with his mouth gaping open. His breath is coming fast and hard. I can see that he's trying to hold back but the little twitches in his hips betray how much he wants to slam in to me.

I gather what strength I can and manage to reverse our positions. He's a tense bundle of muscle and I attempt to soothe him for a moment. The white knuckles of his fists make me change tactics. I kneel up between his spread legs, grab the towel and wipe my come off his cock, before pumping the base a few times and lowering my mouth to him.

It takes less than a minute for him to come. I think he may have said my name in there, somewhere among all the curses and grunts. I pull off when he starts coming and just watch him. His face is so open I am amazed. He's normally so controlled that I feel privileged to be able to see him like this. I let him rest for a moment, then grab up the towel again and gently clean him off. I sit back on my heels, touching him lightly on the legs and feet, and wait to see what he does.

When he opens his eyes, I get a sated smile thrown my way. He gingerly opens his clenched fists, stretching his fingers a bit, then opens his arms to me. I pull the blanket up when I crawl over him, slipping his legs together and sliding mine back to the outsides. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat gradually slow.

We lay for a while, trading sweet kisses and soft caresses. Nothing else feels important right now. It's just me and Sean and our own little bubble of wonderful. I feel I could stay here forever and be content.

**Author's Note:**

> Sean Bean and Dominic Monaghan are British so I think they'd use Celsius temperatures, which is approximately equivalent to 50 deg F in this story.
> 
> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
